hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Hurricane Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2018 Pacific Hurricane Season was slightly above average, as 14 storms were named. The season started on May 7 and ended on October 18. There were two notable hurricanes this year. Bud reached category 5 status and made landfall on California, while Hurricane John made landfall on Hawaii at peak intensity. Name List: * Aletta * Bud * Carlotta * Daniel * Emilia * Fabio * Gilma * Hector * Ileana * John * Kristy * Lane * Miriam * Norman * Olivia * Paul * Rosa * Sergio * Tara * Vicente * Willa * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke Storms Tropical Depression One-E One-E formed on May 7, and moved west. It dissolved on May 8 with no impact on land. . . . . . Tropical Depression Two-E Two-E was the first storm of the season to make landfall. It landed in Mexico, bringing a small storm surge and some rain. It dissolved on May 13. . . . . . Tropical Storm Aletta A TD formed on July 9, and intensified into Aletta, the first named storm of the season, on July 6. It moved around the Pacific Ocean before dissolving on July 9. Aletta had no impact on land. . . . . . Hurricane Bud Hurricane Bud formed from a depression on July 30, and rapidly moved north. It made a surprise landfall on California at peak intensity as a category 5 hurricane. It was the deadliest storm in EPac history, causing about 550 fatalities. The storm formed on July 30 and dissolved on August 7. . . . . Tropical Storm Carlotta Carlotta was a weak TS that landed on Mexico on August 1. It dissolved the following evening. Carlotta caused 2 fatalities and $100k in damage. This storm's remnants would form into a tropical wave in the atlantic. . . . . Hurricane Daniel Daniel developed on August 2 as a TD. It peaked as a C2 hurricane, despite forecasts peaking it as a C1. It formed on August 2, and it dissolved on August 9, with no impacts on land. . . . . Hurricane Ulika Ulika was the first named storm in the Central Pacific since Pali in 2016. It meandered under Hawaii until it dissolved on August 9. The storm brought some storm surge, and the remnants did loop around and affect some of the Hawaiian islands. . . . . Tropical Storm Emilia Emilia was a moderate TS that had no impact on land. It formed on August 12, and it dissolved on August 14. . . . . . . Tropical Storm Fabio Fabio was a strong TS that brought rainfall and swells to the Baja penninsula. It formed on August 12, and dissolved on the 14th. Fabio caused 1 indirect fatality. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Hector Hector was a C1 hurricane that landed on the Baja penninsula, than mainland Mexico. The storm formed on August 28 and dissolved on September 3. The storm caused $2 million in damage and 10 fatalities. . . . . . Tropical Depression Nine-E Nine-E was a weak TD that had no impacts on land. It formed on September 9, and it dissolved on the following day. . . . . . . Hurricane Ileana Ileana was a powerful C4 hurricane that formed on September 14. It moved west throughout the East Pacific, and crossed into the Central Pacific. It was forecast to make landfall on Hawaii, but dissolved before it could, on September 23. Ileana's remnants did move over almost all of Hawaii, however, and caused some flooding. . . . . Hurricane John John was the second most powerful hurricane to strike a Hawaiian Island, behind Iniki. However, John had a much more direct and deadly impact. John initially had trouble developing in the EPac, but rapidly intensified in the Central Pacific. John made landfall on the Big Island at peak intensity on September 25. It caused severe flooding and rainfall, as well as strong winds. John then moved out to sea and dissolved on September 29. John caused 326 fatalities and $2.5 billion in damage. . . Tropical Storm Kristy Kristy was was a moderate TS that formed on October 9, and dissolved on October 13. The remnants of Kristy brought some rainfall to Mexico. . . . . . Tropical Storm Lane Lane was a storm that had no impact on land. It formed on October 10, and dissolved on October 14. Lane's remnants brought some surf to the Baja penninsula. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Miriam Miriam was a long lived Tropical Storm that formed on October 11. It moved all the way up to Baja Mexico and made landfall on the Baja Penninsula, causing flooding. Miriam dissolved over the penninsula on October 17. It caused 5 fatalities. . . . . Tropical Depression Fifteen-E Fifteen-E was a TD that did not impact land. It formed on October 17, and dissolved on October 18. . . . . . . Storm Names 14 storms were named this year. Retirement The NHC retired the names Bud and John from the rotating name list. They will be replaced with Bennett and Juan in the 2024 season. Name list for 2024 * Aletta * Bennett * Carlotta * Daniel * Emilia * Fabio * Gilma * Hector * Ileana * Juan * Kristy * Lane * Miriam * Norman * Olivia * Paul * Rosa * Sergio * Tara * Vicente * Willa * Xavier * Yolanda * Zeke Category:Slightly Above Average Category:East Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:VileMaster